Reunion- For Chloe
by Starbabe16
Summary: This is just a late Valentine's day fic. As the title suggests it is dedicated to my girlfriend Chloe. Non-explicit femslash relationship. Natasha is walking to the kitchen in the dead of night... for a glass of water when she hears a sound. Maria has just got home from an undercover mission when she hears a sound. MBxNR. Mentions of PCxCB.M for swearing. Please, no hate


**Reunion**

**A/N: THIS IS A LATE VALENTINES FIC, DEDICATED TO CHLOE ;) I KNOW IT'S SAPPY, JUST BARE WITH SWEETIE ;)**

Natasha walked slowly down the stairs, unsuspecting.

_Clang_

"Shit!"

Okay, who the hell was in the kitchen at this time in the morning. It was only just gone four, for god's sake. She stopped. She pressed her hand into the intent in the banister, it slid back to reveal two knives and a Glock, she slid the Glock into the waistband of her pyjama shorts, after checking that there was a round in the chamber, and plucked one of the knives from its sheath. She held it lightly, weighing it in her palm and slid the compartment shut. She stepped off of the bottom step and started down the corridor, scraping her hair back into a high ponytail as she went, her footsteps as silent and ghostly as ever. She heard the coffee machine whir. The cupboard door created. A mug _thunked _ on the side board. Whoever was in the kitchen wasn't making even attempting to be quiet and if they were making coffee then it was probably just one of her housemates or their 'team' as Phil, Maria and Nick referee to themselves as. Never mind, better to be safe than sorry. She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she forgot the loose tile outside of the kitchen. She was pulled out of her thoughts by a _click-clack _as the tile moved with her weight. All noise in the kitchen ceased.

Maria's heart thudded painfully against her ribcage. Okay, she realised that she probably shouldn't be here at four in the morning, but the team had a long training day ahead of them, and needed to be up as soon as possible. She'd give them "Five more minutes" ( as Tony always whined) she'd thought and had started to make coffee because she knew that most of the team, Tasha included, were utter bastards in the mornings without coffee. She'd heard a slight _click-clack _of the loose tile and stopped what she was doing. She drew her gun and backed up so her back was against the archway that separated the kitchen and corridor and she was facing into the kitchen with one ear against the wall, listening.

Natasha heard nothing. There was nothing to hear, until the tell-tale _snick _echoed through the silence. A gun safety. So whoever was in the kitchen was armed. She put her knife into her waistband and pulled out the Glock. She pushed her body back against the archway that separated the kitchen and the corridor.

They both moved around the separating wall at the same time. Natasha, Glock in hand, stared. Maria grew wide eyed at the sight of a Glock between her eyes and then whispered "Hi sweetie." Before she could say anything more she heard a _thud _as Natasha threw her gun away and a second later she had an arm full of redheaded master assassin, and full pink lips pressed against hers.

Natasha couldn't believe it. Maria wasn't supposed to be here, she was on an undercover mission in England that's why she couldn't be here for valentine's day, but here she was. Four o' _bloody _clock in the morning on Friday, February 14th and her girlfriend was here. She didn't even think before she threw away the gun and leapt into Maria's arms.

She pulled back when Maria hissed in pain. In her haste she had failed to notice the broken rib. She should have spotted it by the way she held her firearm. Clint was right, emotions _were _interfering with her work, but why should she care, anyway, it's not like he could talk, he threw himself in front of bullets almost daily to stop them hitting his fiancé Phil.

"I'm so sorry baby, I didn't notice." Natasha started but was quickly silenced by Maria's lips.

"It's fine sweetie, you couldn't have known. I'm just happy to see you again." Maria said pulling away, she then grabbed Natasha's hand and began pulling her along the corridors, "come on, I need your help, it's time to wake up the team." The redhead just followed , beaming and thought '_and this is why I love you, you crazy woman.'_

**A/N: this fic is dedicated to my amazing girlfriend and was originally going to be part of her valentines present :') but I didn't have the time to post it then, so I'm posting it now. I love you Chloe. I hope you can spot the similarities ;) xoxox P.S THIS IS ALSO MY WAY OF OFFICIALLY ASKING YOU TO PROM WITH ME, BECAUSE I REALISED TODAY THAT I HAVENT ACTUALLY PROPERLY ASKED YOU ;)**


End file.
